mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Item
Items are used as power-ups in Mario Kart games. Some are meant to benefit the user, attack other racers, or both. Items obtained are different from place to place up until Mario Kart 8, where items are now determined by how far you are from the leader. Standard Items Standard items are those that are featured in most or all games. (In brackets are special notes about game absences or exclusiveness.) square brackets are the places you can get them in [[Mario Kart 64|MK64] - if anyone has a MK7 sheet, replace this with the MK7 values.]: * Banana 1st **Multi Banana (absent from Super and Super Circuit; ''5 in ''64, 3 in all other games) 1st-2nd * Coin (absent from 64, Double Dash!! DS, and Wii; Also, only Super and 8'' features the item in an Item Box) * Fake Item Box (absent from ''Super, Super Circuit, 7, 8'' and ''8 Deluxe) 1st-2nd * Mushroom 1st-5th ** Triple Mushrooms (absent from Super and Super Circuit) 2nd-12th ** Golden Mushroom (absent from Super and Super Circuit) 2nd-12th * Shells: ** Spiny Shell (absent from Super Mario Kart) to 12th ** Green Shell 1st-2nd ** Red Shell 1st-5th **Triple Green Shells (absent from Super and Super Circuit) 1st-3rd **Triple Red Shells (absent from Super and Super Circuit) 2nd-12th * Starman 2nd-12th * Lightning 2nd-12th * Boo/Ghost (absent from Double Dash!!, Wii, 7'', and ''8) 1st-2nd Items This chart represents what items have been in the 5 newest games. *The Coin was an item in MK7, but you could not get it from item boxes. **The Feather and Boo were not items in MK8, but they were items in MK8D. Double Dash!! Special Items *Red Fireballs/Green Fireballs *Yoshi Egg/Birdo Egg *Heart *Bob-omb *Giant Banana *Bowser Shell *Chain Chomp *Triple Red Shells/Triple Green Shells *Golden Mushroom Mario Arcade Items Gallery Green Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Green Shell Triple Green Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Red Shell Triple Red Shells - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell Fake Item Box - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fake Item Box Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Triple Bananas Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Banana Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch Giant Banana - Mario Kart- Double Dash!! Artwork.png|Giant Banana Bowser's Shell.png|Bowser Shell Heart - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Heart Yoshi Egg - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Egg Fireball - Mario Kart Double Dash.png|Fireball Fire Flower - Mario Kart Wii.png|Fire Flower LuckySevenMK7.png|Lucky Seven Crazy8MK8.png|Crazy Eight Super Horn - Mario Kart Wii.png|Super Horn Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill POW Block - Mario Kart Wii.png|POW Block Thunder Cloud Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Thunder Cloud Mega Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb Lightning - Mario Kart Wii.png|Lightning Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Star Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo Coin - Mario Kart Wii.png|Coin Chain Chomp - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Chain Chomp 493B608C-99C7-4E10-BEBF-CAA5759ADFBF.png|Boomerang Flower POW Question Block 3D.png|Coin Block BubbleMK8.png|Bubble SuperLeafMK8.png|Super Leaf CapeFeatherMK8.png|Feather 9C4677B8-24F8-456F-A675-002C06A5736E.jpeg|Mushroom Cannon 1D194099-1668-4F76-968F-51E27FA994F8.jpeg|Banana Barrel PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Piranha Plant 88236B05-023A-42F9-9704-8C6225439001.jpeg|Double Bob-omb 177C629C-1D27-4A50-95C0-1BBC3CCD5819.jpeg|Bob-omb Cannon Trivia *Out of every item in Mario Kart, six of them have appeared in every game. Those six items are the Banana, Green Shell, Lightning, Mushroom, Red Shell, and Star. de:Item Category:Items Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Category:Mario Kart Wii Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Mario Kart 7 Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Category:Mario Kart 64 Category:Special Items Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart DS Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP